Nathan Kress Gallery
Aad8ce1652bc11e19896123138142014 7.jpg Picture 164.png Picture 169.png|Nathan at the Kids'Choice Awards 2009. Picture 171.png Nathan_kress.jpg NkonHOUSE.png|Nathan Kress on HOUSE 895247190 XXPKBCLNTPVYWNY.jpg ashley-argota-nathan-kress-stellar-night-04.jpg|Nathan at the Starlight Children’s Foundation’s 2010 “A Stellar Night” Gala VIP Kids Lounge on March 19, 2010. erin-sanders-dragon-premiere-18.jpg|Nathan at the How To Train Your Dragon premiere. jennette-nathan-sammi-jerry-kca-awards-13.jpg|Nathan at the Kids' Choice Awards 2010 ashley-argota-nathan-kress-hug-06.jpg|Nathan with Ashley Argota at the premiere of "16 Wishes" held at the Harmony Gold Theater. 091028.jpg jennette-mccurdy-kca-jjj-03.jpg jennette-mccurdy-nathan-kress-kids-choice-awards-03.jpg|2009 Kids' Choice Awards nathan-kress-santa-monica-02.jpg|Nathan at the Make a Wish Foundation's Day of Fun on March 14, 2010. nathan-kress-santa-monica-03.jpg|Nathan with Ariana Grande at the Make a Wish Foundation's Day of Fun. nathan-kress-santa-monica-05.jpg|Nathan with his shades off. ariana-grande-nathan-kress-xbox-01.jpg|Nathan at Xbox 360's Project Natal on June 13, 2010. nathan-kress-true-jackson-01.jpg|Nathan with Keke Palmer on the set of True Jackson VP ashley-argota-avalon-haiti-event-04.jpg|Nathan with Ashley Argota, backstage at the Kids Helping Kids Project Haiti event at Avalon in Hollywood on February 28, 2010. ashley-argota-avalon-haiti-event-01.jpg alyson-stoner-savannah-outen-helping-haiti-03.jpg nathan-kress-littlest-pumpkin-01.jpg|Nathan with Debby Ryan at the Camp Ronald McDonald For Good Times 17th Annual Halloween Carnival held at Universal Studios Hollywood on October 25, 2009. nathan-kress-littlest-pumpkin-02.jpg|Nathan at the Camp Ronald McDonald For Good Times 17th Annual Halloween Carnival held at Universal Studios Hollywood on October 25, 2009. ashley-argota-nathan-kress-hug-04.jpg|Nathan at the premiere of "16 Wishes" debby-ryan-nathan-kress-mayfest-01.jpg|Nathan with Debby Ryan jennette-mccurdy-nathan-kress-kids-choice-awards-08.jpg|2009 Kids' Choice Awards jennette-nathan-sammi-jerry-kca-awards-06.jpg|2010 Kids' Choice Awards miranda-cosgrove-icarly-promos-07.jpg|Photoshoot for 2009 iCarly promos miranda-cosgrove-icarly-promos-08.jpg|Photoshoot for 2009 iCarly promos nathan-kress-doug-brochu-well-done-10.jpg|Nathan and Noah Munck at the Well Done Awards nathan-kress-doug-brochu-well-done-25.jpg|Signing autographs at Well Done Awards nathan-kress-santa-monica-01.jpg|Stopping to chat and sign autographs for fans tumblr_l4ib1ftVwl1qaw8i4o1_500.jpg|Nathan posing with a Tiger Beat magazine tumblr_l5qe8f7mMg1qzw6dco1_400.jpg 706640cp.jpg 706640co.jpg|Miranda and Nathan at the "Despicable Me" premiere.|link=Miranda Cosgrove and nathan kress jennette-mccurdy-scott-pilgrim-01.jpg|Nathan Kress at the "Scott Pilgrim Vs The World" premiere in Hollywood on July 27, 2010. jennette-mccurdy-scott-pilgrim-11.jpg|Nathan and Noah Munck at the Scott Pilgrim premiere jennette-mccurdy-scott-pilgrim-10.jpg|Nathan, Jennette, and part of Noah together at the Scott Pilgrim premiere tumblr_l6feedEhFD1qc4f28o1_500.jpg tumblr_l6fefyzZtv1qc4f28o1_500.jpg tumblr_l6rfe8nKc71qd5gm8o1_400.jpg tumblr_l6tp9w5pCQ1qaw8i4o1_500.jpg tumblr_l6tp9dPMp21qaw8i4o1_500.jpg tumblr_l6tpdnZahB1qaw8i4o1_500.jpg tumblr_l6tp8weenW1qaw8i4o1_500.jpg tumblr_l6tp8fTw0Z1qaw8i4o1_500.jpg tumblr_l6egdneLQi1qaw8i4o1_500.jpg tumblr_l6e8jlxVkO1qaw8i4o1_500.jpg tumblr_l5vxtcW0Fx1qaw8i4o1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_l5shxemY1U1qcaq02o1_500.jpg tumblr_l5f1ztCihP1qaw8i4o1_500.jpg tumblr_l6pp7rzZJb1qbb7qqo1_500.png tumblr_l59sb3ZG2G1qaw8i4o1_500.png NathanKress.jpg|link= gggugo9.jpg 134.jpg goofynathan.gif Nathan_Kress_by_Kanname_Fitzpatrick.jpg|Nathan kress fan pic|link=Nathan Kress NathanKressPromoPhotocrpd2_1.jpg|link=Nathan Kress tumblr_kznwrdPnAI1qaw8i4o1_500.jpg|Nathan kress Fan pic|link=Nathan kress Tumblr l9qeidsBsz1qaw8i4o1 500.jpg Tumblr l9w8kqVASJ1qc4hvoo1 500.jpg 4BA45C1A-C09F-38A7-9FED389CF83D9C5D-237574.jpg 2009+Teen+Choice+Awards+Arrivals+BnAUiNFpQmBl.jpg 2009+Teen+Choice+Awards+Arrivals+vqAPMX9ZZH2l.jpg 20090108_b_dig_0772_pro-350x478.jpg gal-nick-icarly.jpg NathanKress99.jpg NathanKress200.jpg nathan-kress.jpg nathan-kress-dishes-kisses.jpg Hottie.jpg 4828597821_037a7020dd.jpg Clarke Kent (Aka Nathan Kress) 2.jpg Clarke Kent (Aka Nathan Kress).jpg imagesCAEAAG21.jpg imagesCAS1IUNX.jpg tumblr_l8ri3zFRHa1qaw8i4o1_500.jpg tumblr_l8mg7o1o381qaw8i4o1_500.jpg tumblr_l9y5fgtr2K1qaw8i4o1_500.jpg tumblr_lazhs1z6Rl1qaw8i4o1_500.jpg tumblr_kulrp54qXc1qaw8i4o1_500.jpg|link=Nathan kress ypl87so2yokiy2k7.jpg|link=Nathan Kress Nathan-Kress-profile.jpg Nathan-Kress2.jpg x_ce93d3ea.jpg 185414267.jpg imagesCAE0Z92K.jpg Nathan kress2.jpg nathan-kress5423.jpg nathan-kress3.jpg nathan-kress4.jpg nathan-kress5.jpg Tumblr lcvnvplOdo1qaw8i4o1 1280.png tumblr_lcvnlnAhhL1qaw8i4o1_1280.jpg|Sheirk Nathan Kress 1.jpg FredwardBenson.jpg tumblr_ldu9wgdoGQ1qaw8i4o1_400.jpg Nathan Kress cool isn't he.jpg nathan-kress6.jpg Nkk.jpg 385 9036 510 nathan-kress-icarly-gallery-03.jpg 306718.jpg Nathan - Kress.jpg Freddiesam.jpg|Nathan and Jennette Vfnzt37mi075v5ni.jpg|Nathan and Miranda 179390 183726144981987 100000337495235 518644 7488300 n(1).jpg Icarly-season-4-promo-picsicarly gallery 0610 18HR.jpg Gggugo9.jpg Goofynathan.gif 706640co.jpg Tumblr-kzyw82ofrh1qaw8i4o1-500 rla.jpg tumblr_lfijwbx3Xd1qaw8i4o1_500.jpg 220px-Jennette-nathan-sammi-jerry-kca-awards-13.jpg Freddie Benson.jpg ICarly ..png Screen shot 2010-12-04 at 11.22.06 PM.png Nk.png Tv icarly011.jpg Nathan Kress 03.jpg Nathan1.jpg Creddie Magic.jpg 380px-20449636.jpg ICarly Seattle.jpg Nathan Kress 05.jpg Nathan Kress 06.jpg Nathan Kress 07.png Cukey.jpg Nathan kress cukey.jpg Jathan 19.jpg Bilde-500x374.jpg Tumblr_lcvqu1gQpf1qbb7qqo1_400.jpg NatanVsFreddie.jpg nk2011event.jpg nkpilot.jpg nkspeeddawg.jpg tumblr_ldi26n4sHi1qzyxv8o1_500.gif tumblr_ldi2k4SVh41qzyxv8o1_400.gif 197315 199839690040816 148845095140276 669743 4589268 n.jpg 41060 438948238307 134265793307 5102673 2110904 n.jpg Ipwventirecast.jpg 2rpxmrr.jpg|Nintendo 3DS icarly mii’s!( Made by:Blueroses1 of Tumblr) 461px-Captureddsd.jpg 444px-2ugjear.jpg 395px-Jathan8.jpg 388px-Junephotoshoot2.jpg tumblr_lj3rjoHhRm1qca5pro1_r2_500.gif Adorable nathan kress.jpg Stylish Freddie.jpg Tumblr lk2qxjr27X1qj1m4jo1 500.jpg Newnewnew.png Icarly-s4-36HR.jpg Icarly-s4-35HR.jpg Fd.png Cvxvvx.png IBloop (BTS - iFight Shelby Marx 07).jpg|"Uh, Nathan?" ... "Yeah, I'm good! Thanks, Dan!" IBloop (BTS - iFight Shelby Marx 09).jpg|Neither Nathan nor Victoria seemed to want to let go. :) X2 642125a.png|Miranda's photo of Nathan. 0.PNG 33.PNG nm1.jpg nm2.jpg nm3.jpg nm4.jpg nm5.jpg nm6.jpg nm7.jpg nm8.jpg nm9.jpg nm10.jpg nm11.jpg nm12.jpg nm13.jpg Tumblr lb705rZdwc1qaw8i4o1 500.jpg Tumblr lb706seCj61qaw8i4o1 500.jpg Tumblr lb7040tlLk1qaw8i4o1 500.jpg Nathan-madisen-kungfupanda2.jpg natemadi.jpg nm228640634.jpg natemadi2.jpg natemadi3.jpg natemadi4.jpg natemadi5.jpg tumblr_lj31bfRZEc1qgcvsbo1_500.jpg Images4.jpg Natelexi.jpg I-party-victorious-kenan-09.jpg Nathan-kress-iparty-victorious-07.jpg Thing 32171296 l piknic.jpg Lexi and friend with iCarly cast.jpg Birthday breakfast.jpg Iparty-15.jpg Iparty-5.jpg 65139004.jpg|Madisen Hill w/Nathan June 2011 Nadisenmcbday.jpg 333261575.jpg 333259585.jpg large_upload.jpg Mcjn.png nathankress.jpg|Nathan Kress on The Suite Life of Zack and Cody Nkzooperkeeperpremiere.jpg tumblr_lno9cf4ZhB1qkmej0o1_500.jpg Nathan Kresshtd.jpg nmpic.jpg 340407539.jpg|City of Hope visit July 7, 2011 via Nathan's twitpics 340407539NK.jpg NKshoes.jpg Nathan-kress-zookeeper-03.jpg nathan-kress-zookeeper-01.jpg nathan-kress-zookeeper-02.jpg nathan-kress-zookeeper-04.jpg nathan-kress-zookeeper-05.jpg SamFreddieshockedCarlychosen.jpg C.jpg Wallpaper-10-icarly-5380078-1280-1024.jpg ICarly-13.jpg Iparty with victorious cast.jpg Seddie.PNG Nathan and jennette edit.jpg Jathantb71111-14edit.jpg Nathan and jennette .jpg Jathantb71111-9edit.jpg Jathantb71111-15.jpg Jathantb71111-14.jpg Jathantb71111-11.jpg Jathantb71111-13.jpg Jathantb71111-12.jpg Jathantb71111-10.jpg Jathantb71111-9.jpg Jathantb71111-8.jpg Jathantb71111-7.jpg Jathantb71111-6.jpg Jathantb71111-5.jpg Jathantb71111-4.jpg Jathantb71111-3.jpg Jathantb71111-2.jpg Jathantb71111-1.jpg Tumblr lo1uw7zd9Y1qk0wxyo1 500.gif nmsuperman.jpg nkcoh.jpg nateFirenzecafe.jpg Ej.jpg NMAviator.jpg Mz9zi.jpg Njidsaf.jpg Tumblr lp29scMWKL1qfzrmdo1 500.jpg nkmhpink.jpg Tumblr lpd3rhP6Uj1qe16ako1 400.jpg nk2011CRUISE.jpg Daniella-Monet-Nathan-Kress.jpg 269447_170179133047353_146188718779728_413425_5950395_n.jpg 270883_170166826381917_146188718779728_413398_4234204_n.jpg tumblr_lp5hz37rjn1qfzrmdo1_250.jpg tumblr_lpjgtedmWR1qfzrmdo1_400.jpg tumblr_lpo7c9HgLL1qip21l.jpg tumblr_lpo7fhBvhG1qip21l.jpg tumblr_lpo7lcMZ2V1qip21l.jpg tumblr_lpo8gmCz7A1qip21l.jpg tumblr_lpo8om5cJR1qip21l.jpg tumblr_lpo8weLZid1qip21l.jpg tumblr_lpo934YhAB1qip21l.jpg 340407539NK.jpg 380px-20449636.jpg 395px-Jathan8.jpg 444px-2ugjear.jpg 461px-Captureddsd.jpg Tumblr lpotnkRERG1qehjq8o1 500.jpg Tumblr lponuyLhJm1qgrg2oo1 500.png Nathan Kress Fanlala Interview on Cyberbullying.png 281533 246347085388705 143106629046085 800357 4827956 n.jpg 254764 246347042055376 143106629046085 800354 2077291 n.jpg 284548 246347008722046 143106629046085 800352 141672 n.jpg 223658 246480108708736 143106629046085 800818 1738400 n.jpg 224586 246480125375401 143106629046085 800819 3687024 n.jpg 281525 246480088708738 143106629046085 800817 3730943 n.jpg Nickelodeoncruise (6).jpg Nickelodeoncruise (12) 0.JPG Tumblr lpf1zt9E6u1qe16ako1 500.png 223645 10150329855026318 120551431317 9231475 4819277 n.jpg Icarly 9.jpg Mükemmeeeeel.jpg Tumblr lpvx3aAzdx1qesmejo1 500 - Copy.jpg Tumblr lpvx3aAzdx1qesmejo1 500.jpg 77px-Njcqa3.jpg 368358435.jpg Nkcruise2011profpic.jpg tumblr_lq8qjcvyx01r208lco1_500.jpg 302190 10150296221728308 134265793307 7922206 5004286 n - Copy.jpg 302190 10150296221728308 134265793307 7922206 5004286 n.jpg Tumblr llx0noHPto1qf792mo1 500.jpg 4jfuoe.jpg axzmo.jpg qyrzc.jpg scmpb.jpg sw5fp.jpg wstoc.jpg ycsvg.jpg ysbzm.jpg NKprofpic.jpg Tumblr lqfv7zKgDA1qeb7eso2 250.gif Tumblr lqfv7zKgDA1qeb7eso1 250.gif Tumblr lqfqti9wVD1qeb7eso1 400.gif 381696301.jpg Tumblr lqjvt0OsN91qlx91jo1 400.gif Tumblr lqjq8vwNVy1qesmejo1 500.gif 367185916.jpg 367188579.jpg 373206014.jpg Nathan8.jpg MHNKarticle.jpg 394875459.jpg 394875459 - Copy.jpg Tumblr lrfp4vwk7i1qesmejo1 500.gif Tumblr lrfi6xHdY01qesmejo3 250.gif Tumblr lrfi6xHdY01qesmejo1 250.gif Tumblr lrfftwLGIz1qesmejo5 250.gif Tumblr lrfftwLGIz1qesmejo4 250.gif Tumblr lrfftwLGIz1qesmejo3 250.gif Tumblr lrfftwLGIz1qesmejo2 250.gif Tumblr lrfftwLGIz1qesmejo1 500.gif Tumblr lrff5ozqz91qesmejo1 500.gif Tumblr lrfe9uEg0Q1qesmejo1 500.gif Tumblr lrfaoxjFw21qesmejo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr lrfaoxjFw21qesmejo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr lrfaoxjFw21qesmejo1 r1 250.gif AZiFGLUCQAETdUa.jpg victorious-helen-back-again-04.jpg tumblr_lr6s40clZS1qaw8i4o1_1280.jpg|Dana DeLaGarza, Nathan, Adam Cagely shooting a movie in ATL tumblr_lrozddrUfp1qd8z57o1_500.jpg|Nathan and Dan's other show Victorious 403588283 - edit.jpg 403588283.jpg 403562593.jpg 404535676.jpg Tumblr lrzi3iF5xR1qesmejo1 500.jpg 496w.jpg Icarlycastwwdop2011-3.jpg Icarlycastwwdop2011-2.jpg Icarlycastwwdop2011.jpg Tumblr ls1hp4v94w1qesmejo8 250.jpg Tumblr ls1hp4v94w1qesmejo5 400.jpg Tumblr ls1hp4v94w1qesmejo2 250.jpg Tumblr ls1hp4v94w1qesmejo1 500.jpg Tumblr ls1flmTAYy1qml30o.jpg Tumblr ls1czqc8TR1r21jfyo6 500.jpg Tumblr ls08jfcIat1qbb7qqo1 500.png Tumblr ls1fctZkZf1qium1yo1 500.jpg Tumblr ls1czqc8TR1r21jfyo3 500.jpg Tumblr ls1ia9QxlA1qium1yo1 500.jpg tumblr_ls1c3tBpMc1qbq90t.jpg tumblr_ls08zh4YMZ1qagawvo1_500.png tumblr_ls02xmrgNB1qary12o1_400.jpg 406536117.jpg tumblr_ls1qi9i5CQ1qeeagco1_500.png tumblr_ls1o83qjea1qeeagco1_500.png tumblr_ls1rli0Eqv1qbfppso1_500.png Tumblr ls1u8iuQXE1qesmejo1 500.jpg tumblr_ls1timb0mr1qbb7qqo1_500.png Natenoahavanwwdop.jpg Nathannoahwhoowwdop2011.jpg natadamgriffatl.jpg|Nathan with co-stars Adam and Griff on movie set in Atlanta Sept. 2011 nathanwhoowwdop2011.jpg nathanwhoowwdop2011-2.jpg nathanrunningmovieatl.jpg|Nathan looking at his lines ATL movie-set Sept 2011 tumblr_ls4t7d6c6f1qg39l6o1_500.jpg 300275_186083694800392_135093393232756_391668_1566375264_n.jpg tumblr_ls51qrbcF01r1pquvo2_400.png Nathan11.jpg tumblr_ls73flWMKC1qhpmmto1_500.jpg 71256198.jpg tumblr_ls6ym5YNIm1r3nrduo1_500.png Tumblr lsjrwf3SjL1qesmej.jpg Tumblr lsj221w2CG1qesmejo1 400.jpg NKaussie'sKCas.jpg Tumblr lsjy9lOtXk1qfihi1o1 400.png|Baby Freddie aka Nathan tumblr_lskqtquXgz1qjqms4.jpg Jnhost2011akcas.jpg jmakas2.JPG nksaussiefan.JPG tumblr_lspeowOmWm1r3nrduo1_500.png Tumblr lspdy2eoIR1qesmejo2 500.jpg Tumblr lspe32JSuI1qesmej.jpg Tumblr lspdt1GVXL1qesmejo1 500.jpg tumblr_lspg9ng9Je1r1pquvo1_500.jpg tumblr_lsp9eq6lgO1qan3zqo1_500.jpg nkchoo2.JPG nkchoa3.JPG nkchoa1.JPG Tumblr lsj2a4BFhf1qesmejo1 r1 500.jpg 418px-Tumblr lsvrz4JdbS1qb46bzo1 500.jpg Tumblr lsq0edcPBR1qesmejo1 500.jpg Tumblr lt67jfNrAK1qesmejo2 500.gif Tumblr lt67jfNrAK1qesmejo1 r1 500.gif Tumblr lt7pmqr1XW1qe16ako1 500.png Tumblr lt70exkJFz1qetfkno2 500.jpg Tumblr lt9qdpaMOb1qe16ak3.jpg Tumblr lt9qdpaMOb1qe16ak2.jpg Tumblr lt9qdpaMOb1qe16ak.jpg nkmotorcycle.png Tumblr ltcc6dOmdV1qesmejo1 500.jpg Tumblr ltcc6dOmdV1qesmejo1 500jn - Copy.jpg Tumblr ltcc6dOmdV1qesmejo1 500jn.jpg nkbnt-2.PNG nkbnt-1.JPG nkjmfan2011cruise.JPG nkrmc2011.JPG nkrmc2011-2.JPG tumblr_ltjug0GHjA1r2x088o1_400.jpg tumblr_ltjug0GHjA1r2x088o2_400.jpg tumblr_ltjydcMXLK1qesmejo1_500.png tumblr_ltlb74Bldh1r4nza9o1_400.jpg|Nathan & his girlfriend Madi Hill Ronald McDonald Event 10/23/11 tumblr_ltqhcayMTN1qmot6g.jpg Aczjw20CMAA7KEP.jpg|Nathan & actress Lacey Chabert at City of Hope Hospital 10/27/11 tumblr_ltuc28lAuo1qd34zeo1_500.png.jpg tumblr_ltufivDMrn1r2x58o.jpg tumblr_ltue4b5Zwx1qgx7pbo1_500.jpg tumblr_ltue4b5Zwx1qgx7pbo2_500.jpg tumblr_ltuicn3BV51qaqt2s.jpg tumblr_ltuifuE2AG1qaqt2s.jpg tumblr_ltuidySrpt1qaqt2s.jpg tumblr_ltuiewte0k1qaqt2s.jpg 436368498.jpg 436368498 - Copy.jpg tumblr_ltutmd6hec1qd1bkgo1_500.jpg tumblr_ltut2yJwGY1qm95zeo1_500.jpg tumblr_lu1u3vqC7o1qk2r7zo1_500.png 440775570.jpg Tumblr lu46krKiUl1qesmejo1 500.jpg natemadi1111.jpg|Nathan & his girlfriend Madisen Hill out to dinner Nov. 11 tumblr_lu929fSIAT1qaw8i4o1_500.jpg tumblr_lu9bxi0d7M1qk2r7zo1_500.jpg tumblr_lu73ggpp7f1qaw8i4o1_500.jpg nkcastgoyl.JPG|Game of Your Life Promo photo tumblr_lugxjcYUOO1qa4d6so1_500.jpg tumblr_luh3hcwOdB1qa4d6so1_500.jpg|Nathan in NBC's Game of Your Life Movie Still w/ Titus and Adam tumblr_luh3hcwOdB1qa4d6so2_500.jpg|Nathan as Phillip Reese in Game of Your Life tumblr_luh3hcwOdB1qa4d6so7_r1_500.jpg tumblr_luh3hcwOdB1qa4d6so4_500.jpg tumblr_luh3hcwOdB1qa4d6so3_500.jpg phillipandsara.jpg natetitusdanagoyl.jpg nktb1211.JPG|''Bop &TigerBeat'' December 2011 issue Nateleagoyl.jpg Gameofyourlifecast.jpg Gameofyourlifecast2.jpg Dsimtfl.jpg Tumblr lum4fmzY1p1qiwc6p-2.jpg Tumblr lum4fmzY1p1qiwc6p.jpg hrkvzb.jpg Tumblr lupjtefHJZ1qe16ako1 500.jpg Tumblr lupypo1ngL1qesmej.jpg 448440338.jpg Jnfilmpromo111611.JPG Jn1116111fan-9.JPG Jn1116111fan-8.JPG Jn1116111fan-7.JPG Jn1116111fan-6.JPG Jn1116111fan-5.JPG Jn1116111fan-4.JPG Jn1116111fan-3.JPG Jn1116111fan-2.JPG tumblr_luu03y4h6n1qesmejo1_400.jpg tumblr_lutz5sooti1qe16ako1_250.png tumblr_lutygpLwBK1qesmejo1_500.jpg Tumblr luu07jhVRw1qesmejo1 500.jpg tumblr_luzssmOMvF1qk2r7zo1_400.png nkgoylpromopic6.JPG nkgoylpromopic7.JPG|Nathan Kress as Phillip Reese in Game of Your Life nkrp2011wwdop.jpg|Supah Ninjas star Ryan Potter behind-the-scenes of NICK's 2011 WWDOP nkprgoyltrailer1.jpg tumblr_lv90754R0E1qh6zfeo1_400.gif tumblr_lo6vfoT1NG1qesmejo1_500.gif nkmhnampageant.JPG|Nathan and pageant queen Kimberly Jester November 27th, 2011 AfWUHWyCEAAheVq.jpg|(L-R) Nathan, Madi's friend and 2011 National American Miss Winner Kasey Knowles & Nathan's girlfriend Madisen Hill (11/27/11) nkmh112711.jpg|Nate and Madi fan art NAM Pageant 11/27/11 459px-Nathan-Kress-2011-Nickelodeon-KCAs.jpg 482px-Wenn3278560.jpg 506px-Nathan_kress.jpg Nathan+Kress+Nickelodeon+24th+Annual+Kids+rFIGFxbIACHl.jpg Nathan-Kress-2011-Nickelodeon-KCAs.jpg Nathan-Kress-2011-Nickelodeon-Kids-Choice-Awards.jpg Tumblr_lj2au3URno1qaw8i4o1_400.jpg tumblr_lj5aosLUzQ1qaw8i4o1_400.jpg tumblr_lvhfn0aI4q1r3nrduo1_250.gif tumblr_lvhfn0aI4q1r3nrduo2_250.gif tumblr_lvhfn0aI4q1r3nrduo3_250.gif tumblr_lvhfn0aI4q1r3nrduo4_250.gif nkfamxmas.jpg nkxmasfam2010.jpg nkfamxmas-2.jpg nkgoyltm.jpg|Nathan on Game of Your Life set w/ Titus Makin & Adam Cagley tmacnkos.jpg|Nathan, Adam, and Titus on-set of Game of Your Life tumblr_lvi1fq1NZf1qa4d6s.jpg|Nathan laying on the couch of Game of Your Life set tumblr_lvi1fq1NZf1qa4d6sgoylnk.jpg tumblr_lvi1fq1NZf1qa4d6sgoylnk - Copy.jpg nkdd.jpg|Nathan and Dana on Game of Your Life set nmranch.jpg nkmh2010.jpg nateandmadisuperman.jpg natkmadihparty.jpg tumblr_lvnm6bF5vE1qe16ako1_500.jpg 374763_2146196784464_1532626270_31575970_1837740373_n.jpg 374763_2146196784464_1532626270_31575970_1837740373_nedit.jpg tumblr_lw66bgBBBK1r89ybno1_500.jpg tumblr_lw6dubzGAh1qesmejo2_250.gif tumblr_lw77oxP7EV1r89ybno1_500.jpg Tumblr lwegdu1s8c1r89ybno2 500.jpg Tumblr lwegdu1s8c1r89ybno1 500.jpg tumblr_lwegdu1s8c1r89ybno2_500.jpg|Nathan and a fan hugging tumblr_lwf9pcHxHQ1r63vhu.jpg|Nathan and a fan December 18th, 2011 nmnatlmissamericanmiss2011.jpg|Nathan, Miss National American Miss Contestant, and his girlfriend Madi natemaidec2011.jpg|Nate and his girlfriend Madi December 2011 Img 7838.jpg Img 7832.jpg Img 7820.jpg Img 7816.jpg Img 7810.jpg Img 7804nk.jpg Img 7797nk.jpg Img 7795nk.jpg Img 7793nk.jpg img_7839.jpg img_7844.jpg img_7846.jpg img_7854.jpg img_7864.jpg img_7866.jpg 33485 3409625507.jpg 33604 4209076072.jpg Tumblr lwzclblIkJ1r3nrduo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr lwzclblIkJ1r3nrduo6 r2 250.gif Tumblr lwzclblIkJ1r3nrduo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr lwzclblIkJ1r3nrduo4 250.gif Tumblr lwzclblIkJ1r3nrduo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr lwzclblIkJ1r3nrduo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr lwzclblIkJ1r3nrduo1 r1 250.gif tumblr_lwzg44W8T81r1pquvo1_250.gif|iDSF scene iBloop 2 tumblr_lwzg44W8T81r1pquvo3_250.gif|iLost My Mind blooper tumblr_lwzg44W8T81r1pquvo8_250.gif|iLove You blooper 484507312.jpg|Nate & a 3 year old fan he met in his girlfriend Madi's hometown of Saint Louis, Missouri (Dec. 29th 2011) natemadinye.jpg|Nate & his girlfriend Madi in her hometown of Saint Louis, Missouri New Year's Eve 2011 tumblr_lxe0k9TmOw1r89ybn.jpg tumblr_lxe0k9TmOw1r89ybn2.jpg tumblr_lxe0k9TmOw1r89ybn3.jpg tumblr_lxga8hLquy1qiwc6po1_500.jpg tumblr_lxi7fktG8z1r89ybno1_500.jpg|Nathan and actress, Sammi Hanratty Jennette+McCurdy+iCarly+Visits+Naval+Submarine+z8lH-K1n15jl.jpg Tumblr lxp19qj2rd1qgrg2oo1 500.jpg Tumblr lxp1datK4C1qgrg2o.jpg Tumblr lxp1c4tSme1qgrg2oo1 500.jpg Jerry+Trainor+iCarly+Visits+Naval+Submarine+lG1skR1H3lWl.jpg Jerry+Trainor+iCarly+Visits+Naval+Submarine+fzqZSCjiqhIl.jpg Jerry+Trainor+iCarly+Visits+Naval+Submarine+79sku nKIZDl.jpg Jerry+Trainor+iCarly+Visits+Naval+Submarine+2UluJfhtUyNl.jpg Nathan+Kress+iCarly+Visits+Naval+Submarine+zmApZE1ouD1l.jpg Jerry+Trainor+iCarly+Visits+Naval+Submarine+Z x9 gUwB7rl.jpg Nathan+Kress+iCarly+Visits+Naval+Submarine+4fbOZWJYUqWl.jpg Nathan+Kress+iCarly+Visits+Naval+Submarine+83NNS3WXsmol.jpg Nathan+Kress+iCarly+Visits+Naval+Submarine+KkU2IbQN-FWl.jpg AjeBjOACAAAZ4uC.jpg large.jpg zm3cy.jpg 596rmn.jpg 596rmnedit.jpg AjkcKHxCEAEPIFD.jpg AjkbLI8CIAEsdAg.jpg AjkbrkECAAEMB18.jpg large.jpg 596rmnedit2.jpg Jnnbseason6.jpg tumblr_lyj0raiVqj1qa4d6s.jpg|Nathan and his girlfriend Madi at a Supercross race January 21, 2012 tumblr_lyj0raiVqj1qa4d6s2.jpg tumblr_lyj0raiVqj1qa4d6s3.jpg tumblr_lyj0raiVqj1qa4d6s4.jpg tumblr_lyj0raiVqj1qa4d6s6.jpg tumblr_lyj0raiVqj1qa4d6s5.jpg tumblr_lysesdKg1h1qiwc6po1_500.png tumblr_lyst3g5Lat1qa4d6so1_400.jpg|Us Weekly photo shoot mid-November 2011 tumblr_lyst5yGZBh1qa4d6so1_400.jpg tumblr_lyst70resY1qa4d6so1_400.jpg tumblr_lyst8hxeIO1qa4d6so1_400.jpg Tumblr lvnww27Agl1qjqms4o1 500.gif nathanKress-BDLT.jpg 514458620.jpg|Nathan and Lane out to dinner 2/10/12 tumblr_lzcmdpezdx1qiwc6po1_500.jpg|Nathan talks about his romantic surprise for his girlfriend Madisen Hill in Bop & Tigerbeat's November 2011 issue tumblr_lzkdkpyQ3U1roqz5a.jpg tumblr_lzkdkpyQ3U1roqz5a-2.jpg tumblr_lzkdp4fPlW1roqz5a.jpg tumblr_lzkdp4fPlW1roqz5a2.jpg tumblr_lzkgu0wwmj1roqz5ao1_500.jpg|BOP & Tigerbeat Magazine Valentine's Day poster tumblr_lzkg3pQApm1qc4hvoo1_500.png|ICON Magazine photo shoot tumblr_lzm4lmnwea1r9mjc7o1_500.jpg|Nathan outside 2012 Hall of Game Awards tumblr_lzm8p1g6YJ1qjhgnwo1_250.png tumblr_lzm8p1g6YJ1qjhgnwo2_250.png tumblr_lzmf8w8jAw1rnuno0.jpg|Nathan and football player Tim Tebow tumblr_lzmingXZa31rnuno0.jpg Tumblr lzx8eq41Fn1qjhgnwo1 500.png 100thepparty.jpg Jnbn100.jpg Tumblr m0uc84GcVb1rnuno0o1 500.jpg Nkhsprom09.jpg|Nathan and his homeschool prom date in 09 Nkgoylbts.jpg|Nathan Game of Your BTS photo Nkfanmng09-2.jpg Nkfanmng09.jpg Nkdsilmmjokechocke.png|Dan and Nathan in joke choke-hold behind-the-scenes of iLost My Mind Nkdoublea.jpg|Nathan and Ashley Argota Nkcoh10.jpg|Nathan and a fan at City of Hope Hospital Nkcar.png Fannkhalloween10.jpg Nateandmadimc18thbday.jpg nkhsprom09-2.jpg|Nathan and his homeschool prom date 09 nknickpromo20120.png|NICK promo shoot 2010 nkps2010.png nkps2010-2.png pndgoyle1.jpg|Game of Your Life promo photo w/ Adam Cagely pndgoyle2.jpg nkwoods.jpg nktrampoline.png nkps2011.png Tumblr m11d8hg1OI1qesmejo1 500.jpg Tumblr m11b2rYBp11qa4d6s2.jpg Tumblr m11b2rYBp11qa4d6s.jpg tumblr_m11k40xgHX1qazwgjo1_500.png|Nathan and a fan March 2012 nm31712.jpg|Nate and his girlfriend Madi March 2012 Pretty!.jpg natefan2011.png|Nathan and a fan 2011 event natemadiicarlyset.jpg|Nate and his girlfriend Madi on the iCarly set March 19th 2012 Aom2sjHCMAAEn7K.jpg|Nathan's Young Hollywood March 22nd 2012 Aom-M02CEAAYgUd.jpg tumblr_m1bc37nHFa1qa4d6so1_500.jpg tumblr_m1bc37nHFa1qa4d6so2_500.jpg|Nathan Kress Young Hollywood interview tumblr_m1dkpieZQT1qa4d6s.jpg tumblr_m1dkpieZQT1qa4d6s2.jpg tumblr_m1dkpieZQT1qa4d6s3.jpg tumblr_m1dkpieZQT1qa4d6s4.jpg tumblr_m1dkxkO3xV1qa4d6so1_400.jpg tumblr_m1dkxkO3xV1qa4d6so2_500.jpg tumblr_m1h5uhgzf31roqz5ao1_500.jpg tumblr_m1k3atcXN71qgrg2oo1_500.png ApGK-36CMAAPzvF.jpg SSN18.jpg SSN14.jpg SSN13.jpg SSN12.jpg SSN11.jpg SSN10.jpg SSN9.jpg SSN8.jpg SSN7.jpg SSN6.jpg SSN5.jpg SSN4.jpg SSN3.jpg SSN2.jpg SSN1.jpg ApQffFVCAAAbyu_.jpg tumblr_m1qfitQ3Df1qesmejo1_500.jpg Tumblr m1sc22AWxi1r1pquvo1 500.png Tumblr m1sbekdb5b1roqz5ao1 500.jpg Tumblr m1sagtkekg1qjxm88o1 500.jpg Tumblr m1rwr8lr3v1qbq90t.jpg 8209219.jpg-r.jpg Tumblr m1t6qa0RfM1qhs8yao3 250.jpg Tumblr m1t6qa0RfM1qhs8yao2 250.jpg Tumblr m1t6qa0RfM1qhs8yao1 500.jpg 8209211.jpg-r.jpg tumblr_m1ru5ilyqR1r2x088o1_400.jpg tumblr_m1rvjw0EbA1qfzrmdo1_500.jpg tumblr_m1s7l6P6bf1roqz5ao3_400.jpg tumblr_m1t3h5rLcQ1qiv0xio3_400.png b541941a7def11e19e4a12313813ffc0_7.jpg Tumblr m21l1wBric1qj1tguo2 500.jpg tumblr_m235fvnSu01rtpq2z.jpg|Nathan and his girlfriend Madi at a Victoria Justice party tumblr_m2374pX5Vf1rtpq2z.jpg|Nathan and iCarly casting associate Jenny Treadwell at an event tumblr_m24tncXvIk1qjhgnwo1_500.png|Victoria Justice, Josh Hutcherson, and Nathan Kress Tumblr m24vifs1Pa1qjhgnw.jpg|Nathan with her fellow Co-stars JMFM37.jpg JMFM26.jpg Icarlymil14.jpg Icarlymil11.jpg Icarlymil8.jpg Icarlymil7.jpg Icarlymil6.jpg Icarlymil5.jpg Icarlymil4.jpg Icarlymil2.jpg Icarlymil1.jpg tumblr_m2ho34qCfq1qjhgnwo1_500.png Tumblr m2njej3OPt1qgrg2oo1 500.png|Nathan and ClevverTV Reporter Dana Ward tumblr_m2peimMdEw1roqz5ao1_500.jpg|Nathan and a fan Tumblr m2hobp4YrK1qjhgnwo1 500.png ArDtCDFCIAAJkzF.jpg 566095504.jpg tumblr_m2wzcw6fCp1roqz5ao1_500.jpg tumblr_m2wuh1B5nI1roqz5ao1_400.jpg tumblr_m2wuiqPt2F1roqz5ao1_400.jpg tumblr_m2x0wq2Ygl1roqz5ao1_500.jpg As3ZaY6CIAMryJB.jpg Nk-then-now-2.jpg tumblr_m3ztr17NaV1roqz5ao3_400.jpg tumblr_m3ztr17NaV1roqz5ao4_400.jpg tumblr_m3ztvsz1NL1roqz5ao1_250.jpg tumblr_m3ztvsz1NL1roqz5ao2_250.jpg AuBizhyCMAELy27.jpg large.jpg 592fe12aa7ae11e19e4a12313813ffc0_7.jpg tumblr_m4rf7a4y8M1roheeko1_250.jpg 599948 10150943399493308 134265793307 10061044 296773217 n.jpg 295006 10150943397708308 134265793307 10061037 268746586 n.jpg 206036 10150943395968308 134265793307 10061029 725092216 n.jpg Tumblr m4wgggW8iY1rnuno0o1 500.jpg 392514 10150946654223308 1107018594 n.jpg 7azpw.jpg Auf5fE4CMAAQV0U.jpg large.jpg|Tweeted by Nathan: "Gave blood for the first time today!" tumblr_m51l8rFVIs1roqz5ao1_500.jpg tumblr_m5bu4oqVMB1rra1m2o1_500.jpg 536122 10150971772168308 1433290760 n.jpg JMFMNY10.jpg JMFMNY9.jpg JMFMNY8.jpg JMFMNY7.jpg JMFMNY6.jpg JMFMNY3.jpg JMFMNY2.jpg Screen Shot 2012-06-14 at 11.01.14 PM.png 253px-Tumblr_l4ib1ftVwl1qaw8i4o1_500.jpg 562px-Fibby_iomg.png 274px-Creddie_iBattle_Chip_2.jpg 619px-Creddie_iBattle_Chip.jpg 547206 10150979076908308 1826379245 n.jpg 556650 10150979068998308 2078596380 n.jpg 457744 10150979079088308 214375534 o.jpg 428423 10150979075653308 521004582 n.jpg 1ae523e6b7d311e180c9123138016265 7.jpg C330fe08b7dd11e1a9f71231382044a1 7.jpg 78d23900b7e011e1a9f71231382044a1 7.jpg 03cd9940b7e211e1ab011231381052c0 7.jpg Avdt4tYCQAIe Px.jpg 6a55f390b7e911e180d51231380fcd7e_7.jpg c6cfdda0b7f511e1af7612313813f8e8_7.jpg nmseriesfinaleparty.jpg AvkWBq0CIAEIcvQ.jpg tumblr_m5u0bqgRdB1rnuno0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m5u4rzD0Gq1qium1yo1_250.jpg Tumblr m5u42kxpuh1rnuno0o1 500.jpg Tumblr m5grloS44T1qlwkgvo1 500.jpg 053011MSMO167.jpg Tumblr m5znq8ilez1rnuno0o1 500.jpg Tumblr m5zqkwyyAB1rnuno0o1 500.jpg 4f101df8aa02co.jpg 283px-Tumblr_lskqtquXgz1qjqms4.jpg tumblr_m65fpuc7Ee1roqz5ao1_500.jpg tumblr_m6bzrvVpc31qjw4k2o1_500.jpg tumblr_m6cw7sp9AV1roqz5ao1_500.jpg ApaNGbDCMAEaARz.jpg large - Αντίγραφο.jpg nandm.jpg Freddie_characterphoto_big-332x363.jpg Freddie_photo1.jpg Freddie_photo2g.jpg Freddie_photo3.jpg Freddie_photo4.jpg Freddie_photo5f.jpg Freddie_photo6.jpg AxQM78yCAAEuUsG.jpg medium.jpg tumblr_m6xgpa0UUB1roqz5ao1_500.jpg tumblr_m704hpAxla1r7viaro1_500.jpg tumblr_m6ysdxK7fs1r7viaro4_500.jpg tumblr_m78m0toOHA1r6fbf4o1_500.jpg Ax-85gZCMAA5Xrg.jpg medium.jpg 181432_231917470259141_134409929_n.jpg tumblr_m7mw04OTbU1roqz5ao3_1280.jpg tumblr_lz7dlm3O1K1qesyoho1_250.png tumblr_m7hpibtXmZ1roqz5ao2_1280.jpg tumblr_m1rri9b5zr1roqz5ao1_500.jpg tumblr_m4aafsMj7b1roqz5ao1_500.jpg tumblr_m4c2t8WlKk1roqz5ao1_500.jpg tumblr_m4cvsetsX01roqz5ao1_500.jpg tumblr_m00hoeEbza1rp7k4jo2_400.jpg tumblr_m45c0yXFgq1roqz5ao1_500.jpg tumblr_m6x7gnfDFl1roqz5ao1_500.jpg tumblr_m6x3s6x8Eh1rnuw3yo1_500.jpg tumblr_m7mtte1tAw1roqz5ao2_500.jpg tumblr_m7hpibtXmZ1roqz5ao3_1280.jpg tumblr_m7hvtzseTG1roqz5ao1_500.jpg tumblr_m7mw04OTbU1roqz5ao4_1280.jpg tumblr_m7mw04OTbU1roqz5ao1_1280.jpg tumblr_lz9m0syVrE1qixfxno1_500.png tumblr_m7hpibtXmZ1roqz5ao1_500.jpg tumblr_m4aky129jp1roqz5ao1_500.jpg tumblr_m6xepa3QYx1roqz5ao1_500.jpg tumblr_m7sl9tZzRL1qjw4k2o1_500.jpg 558201 10151084573193308 1892249983 n.jpg tumblr_m88k2dtN641r7viaro1_500.jpg imagesnt.jpg tumblr_m89f85wxOV1roqz5ao2_1280.jpg tumblr_m89f85wxOV1roqz5ao1_1280.jpg Tumblr_lhfx8fHYXB1qgcvsbo1_500.png 4jmxale2ckucu1gtstxw.jpeg 510tek6cx17thi9l5wgh.png tumblr_m6k3reigQ11rqdsn8o1_500.jpg AzwF_0iCUAEhG92.jpg tumblr_m8ir4vHfUG1roqz5ao1_1280.jpg tumblr_m8ir4vHfUG1roqz5ao2_1280.jpg Tumblr m8nt3kNHHA1qjhgnwo1 500.png A08u14yCcAA2g6u.jpg large.jpg 561baef6f30311e1bb6a1231381f737d_7.jpg 30E9aeXM.jpg A10TvgFCEAA7HGO.jpg tumblr_m9stsuizhr1rf1m7yo1_500.jpg tumblr_m9seslHPe31rnuno0o2_1280.jpg tumblr_m9seslHPe31rnuno0o1_500.jpg A188FVaCYAAoN2u.jpg tumblr_m9v2pllfqL1roqz5ao1_500.jpg|Nathan's on the very far right (look closely!) A2ib0KKCAAAjzP_.jpg large.jpg tumblr_ma9d6lQgZW1qfzrmdo1_500.jpg tumblr_ma7icuDkBZ1roheeko1_500.jpg Tumblr macj9oddjS1r4wasfo1 500.png A2tq3VlCEAExZSL.jpg large.jpg 383521 10151175230033308 109711955 n.jpg 3d3ac6a4ff7b11e1952822000a1c8936_7.jpg 93c196c0ff7f11e1a4d022000a1cdd3a_7.jpg CastAtEmmys.jpg Freddie awkward face.gif Nathan GIF xD.gif NATHAN IS SO ADORABLE JHKHSKLH.gif Nathan Kress GIF.gif Nathan's winking fail xD.gif Freddie Penguin dance xDD.gif Tumblr malmjmbmvm1qma04ro1 500.jpg Tumblr mamjeuqNMp1rnuno0o1 1280.jpg tumblr_mamjeuqNMp1rnuno0o2_1280.jpg b92b754e072611e2aaec22000a1cbaa7_7.jpg A3ug7VqCUAAqXzE.jpg large.jpg ad42d38207f611e2a62d1231380fd04a_7.jpg Tumblr mb8j94WFQ61qe0xyxo3 1280.jpg Tumblr mb8j94WFQ61qe0xyxo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mb8isyHXla1qe0xyxo10 1280.jpg Tumblr mb8isyHXla1qe0xyxo3 1280.jpg Tumblr mb8isyHXla1qe0xyxo1 1280.jpg Normal 043.jpg Normal 035.jpg Normal 032.jpg Normal 030.jpg Normal 0025.jpg Normal 023.jpg Normal 022.jpg Normal 0019.jpg Tumblr mb8j94WFQ61qe0xyxo8 1280.jpg Tumblr mb8isyHXla1qe0xyxo6 1280.jpg Tumblr mbbtc9FlRZ1qjhgnwo1 500.png 6273f5d20c0d11e29e0522000a1e8894_7.jpg A44809740d6811e2ba9922000a1e9f98 7.jpg 5c27b09e0d6911e2a77f22000a1c00cf 7.jpg A4UWRX-CQAAAPBP.jpg large.jpg C58360fc0ca011e2a3aa22000a1e8b04 7.jpg 4f1ffd18101411e2904b22000a1cdc2a_7.jpg 71ecfba8103b11e2900e22000a1cbaa0_7.jpg 71937 682902909.jpg A4fnNYOCEAECNBb.jpg large.jpg b47d7810142511e2ac8422000a1de2a2_7.jpg 3e32b220159111e282c522000a1e957e 7.jpg A5lEzH2CcAMXupk.jpg large.jpg tumblr_mc92jmkFXX1roqz5ao1_500.jpg 5497aacc1bde11e285b022000a1cdc2f_7.jpg tumblr_mca26gbSFn1roqz5ao4_1280.jpg tumblr_mca26gbSFn1roqz5ao5_1280.jpg tumblr_mca26gbSFn1roqz5ao7_1280.jpg d38003ec1d1f11e283c11231381b75ef_7.jpg 589e6e001cb311e29ae122000a1f9a03_7.jpg tumblr_mccgx8XRSm1roqz5ao5_1280.jpg tumblr_mccm6fjpu51roqz5ao2_1280.jpg tumblr_mccvisMSjL1roqz5ao1_1280.jpg tumblr_mccvisMSjL1roqz5ao4_1280.jpg tumblr_mccvmbdSly1roqz5ao1_1280.jpg tumblr_mccvmbdSly1roqz5ao2_1280.jpg tumblr_mccvmbdSly1roqz5ao4_1280.jpg k4svs.jpg Nathan+Kress+Premiere+Paramount+Pictures+Fun+1YOwu08bfS-l.jpg Nathan+Kress+Premiere+Paramount+Pictures+Fun+2VtLPlrjw-2l.jpg Nathan+Kress+Premiere+Paramount+Pictures+Fun+5rjQ_zxVlrWl.jpg Nathan+Kress+Premiere+Paramount+Pictures+Fun+15Rd0wKcalvl.jpg Nathan+Kress+Premiere+Paramount+Pictures+Fun+cV_sYwNrU_ol.jpg Nathan-Kress-Facial-Hair-Fun-Size-Movie-Premiere.jpg tumblr_mdoy11bh6t1rcqnnxo1_500.jpg tumblr_mdo4fhfmsv1roqz5ao1_1280.jpg Tumblr mdo4fhfmsv1roqz5ao4 500.jpg tumblr_mdo4fhfmsv1roqz5ao2_500.jpg tumblr_mdo4fhfmsv1roqz5ao3_500.jpg tumblr_mdpuc9m0n91roqz5ao3_1280.jpg tumblr_mdpuc9m0n91roqz5ao2_1280.jpg tumblr_mdpuc9m0n91roqz5ao1_1280.jpg 090885de323811e2bd9022000a1fa522_7.jpg Tumblr mdv33g6JSR1rnuno0o3 250.jpg A8gKE6xCcAAM7Fs.jpg awwww_nathan_by_nolongerinvisible-d3i7abd.jpg 2a92ddb43cea11e2bcaf22000a1fbcb3_7.jpg f21a10423d0211e28a2e22000a1fbc67_7.jpg tumblr_mefowyX6wG1roqz5ao1_400.jpg tumblr_meftpgYNhZ1roqz5ao1_500.jpg tumblr_mefufouK6A1roqz5ao1_500.jpg 2cf59aa43f5d11e2976e22000a1fbc8d_7.jpg ae6bb62a425c11e2935222000a1fb825_7.jpg tumblr_mf21zbY5xo1roqz5ao1_1280.png tumblr_mf21zbY5xo1roqz5ao2_1280.png tumblr_mf21zbY5xo1roqz5ao7_1280.png tumblr_mf21zbY5xo1roqz5ao8_1280.png 703692617.jpg 704822486.jpg 651877c6511911e2968922000a1fbe74_7.jpg 4ef459dc511a11e29d7122000a1f97c6_7.jpg A_Ue5aPCIAA36PC.jpg large.jpg A_UiBu2CYAEyq1C.jpg large.jpg A_XxPw2CMAAr6Xf.jpg large.jpg|Nathan doing Gangnam Style a13f12f052ae11e283fe22000a1faeaf_7.jpg 63c4cfc0543c11e2b6f822000a1f8cdf_7.jpg tumblr_mg5m7cTvE91s1qj1wo1_500.jpg 717022401.jpg Tumblr mglakeWnBy1s39rkvo3 250.png Tumblr mglakeWnBy1s39rkvo2 250.png Tumblr mglakeWnBy1s39rkvo1 250.png black sky nathan kress.jpg|Black Sky e91e7810650311e2985c22000a1f9ad3_7.jpg 80bafab8771511e2a31922000a1fbcdc_7.jpg 724b6378765211e2bf2722000a1fbc66_7.jpg BD4Tfz1CMAE2LCk.jpg large.jpg tumblr_mj1j8l68IS1r7viaro1_1280.jpg BEmmPwvCEAAY5e8.jpg large.jpg tumblr_mj6rngTJty1r7viaro1_400.jpg BFL09CRCYAA_EGb.jpg large.jpg BFTADwSCAAEhJJz.jpg large.jpg tumblr_mjzfa9h2KC1roqz5ao1_1280.jpg tumblr_mjzfa9h2KC1roqz5ao2_500.jpg tumblr_mk0fevXBQd1roqz5ao1_1280.jpg BF8H5emCQAEpt2P.jpg large.jpg BGA1L7rCIAAhDrF.jpg large.jpg BGAUbwyCIAETJtP.jpg large.jpg tumblr_mk3i24s8mI1roqz5ao1_500.jpg tumblr_mk4a30kAAy1roqz5ao1_1280.jpg tumblr_mk4auaJJG71roqz5ao3_1280.jpg tumblr_mk4auaJJG71roqz5ao4_1280.jpg BGDFUEoCAAAd8Tc.jpg large.jpg BGE_0weCMAA8Otb.jpg large.jpg BGGRjliCEAArM01.jpg large.jpg BGGVGa8CAAA4peN.jpg large.jpg BGGVVigCcAESylP.jpg large.jpg BGKD1lpCAAAbbBA.jpg large.jpg BGFVEfwCUAA74cZ.jpg large.jpg BGFHdC0CQAAcQ9b.jpg large.jpg BGIm5UwCYAEnOlL.jpg large.jpg BGImaidCQAAoFDW.jpg large.jpg tumblr_mk80uryc341roqz5ao2_r1_500.jpg tumblr_mk82jsdnMI1roqz5ao1_500.jpg c76b228a950611e286a922000a1fb703_7.jpg ca23e54a950411e2a6df22000aaa21db_7.jpg BGSkzgsCcAE2x4U.jpg large.jpg BGUUAEhCEAEWcsW.jpg large.jpg tumblr_mk8lcc6cI31rnuno0o2_1280.jpg 11XChA6.jpg 13Eh5Eh.jpg YOOkgo.jpg 1108Xdu.jpg 10nwfr6.jpg YNClFP.jpg YYbVKP.jpg 14BQxD9.jpg tumblr_mkhcdgei6E1roqz5ao1_500.jpg Tumblr mkrgs1kDfX1rnuno0o2 500.jpg 24869170a3b711e29d3822000a1f90e8_7.jpg tumblr_ml6m87MXhl1roqz5ao1_500.jpg d740c8bea4c811e2bb6122000a1f9d92_7.jpg dafd6c82a4af11e29f3922000aa80254_7.jpg tumblr_ml8znb5jbP1roqz5ao1_500.jpg BH2ucvGCIAEn9r3.jpg large.jpg tumblr_mlb1kyNPFa1roqz5ao1_400.jpg tumblr_mldr58mIBd1roqz5ao1_500.jpg tumblr_mlds0ldIho1roqz5ao1_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_mlds0ldIho1roqz5ao5_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_mlds0ldIho1roqz5ao6_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_mldsoaLHRT1roqz5ao3_400.jpg tumblr_mldsrfDf4l1roqz5ao1_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_mldsrfDf4l1roqz5ao2_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_mldsrfDf4l1roqz5ao3_r1_500.jpg tumblr_mldu6rezKx1roqz5ao1_500.jpg tumblr_mldu6rezKx1roqz5ao2_500.jpg BH7Iq1-CAAAbsI6.jpg large.jpg BIo5sBYCMAE5ID2.jpg large.jpg BIrD8clCQAM9EXO.jpg large.jpg BItFsKXCQAA2P1M.png large.png BI8-naKCQAAkQk5.jpg large.jpg e3b0d862b14a11e299a722000a9d0ee0_7.jpg x.jpg BJXAuElCEAAYeuD.jpg large.jpg d45e3c98b9af11e2b3af22000a1fb856_7.jpg BKvwfoGCYAA24VD.png large.png c078236cc1b911e2b62422000a1fcd8b_7.jpg tumblr_mn5e9wl5kh1roqz5ao1_1280.jpg tumblr_mn5e9wl5kh1roqz5ao2_400.jpg tumblr_mn5e9wl5kh1roqz5ao3_400.jpg tumblr_mn5f3hJr8O1roqz5ao1_1280.jpg tumblr_mn5f3hJr8O1roqz5ao2_500.jpg tumblr_mn5f3hJr8O1roqz5ao3_500.jpg tumblr_mn5eucAhtX1roqz5ao1_400.jpg tumblr_mn5eucAhtX1roqz5ao2_1280.jpg Tumblr mngqf5Y5mm1rzb599o8 1280.jpg c22770aac81211e293b222000aa8011b_7.jpg 2fd38af6cb3a11e2800922000a9e5110_7.jpg 379e1902cca911e2905222000aaa031b_7.jpg 3c58a32eccc011e28c8322000a9e08d3_7.jpg 9da351deccc411e2a47922000ae90d5b_7.jpg 251c4dbcce1b11e2a8b922000a1f8ac2_7.jpg 9d5a4a4ecca011e2899a22000a9f4dc8_7.jpg 1df0743ed0bc11e2ab4322000a1fa430_7.jpg 87f3627ad09d11e2872722000a1fd26f_7.jpg 6ac709aed56111e2868f22000a1f97ea_7.jpg tumblr_mohq8rXvjw1r7viaro1_1280.jpg tumblr_mohq8rXvjw1r7viaro2_1280.jpg tumblr_mohq8rXvjw1r7viaro4_1280.jpg tumblr_mohq8rXvjw1r7viaro5_1280.jpg tumblr_mohq8rXvjw1r7viaro6_1280.jpg tumblr_mohq8rXvjw1r7viaro7_1280.jpg 87dd07acd6ae11e283e622000a1fb86d_7.jpg eb3946aad6b111e2bd6e22000aaa07e4_7.jpg ad3e0566d6c511e2bd3c22000ae90db5_7.jpg 464c37aad56311e29c6622000a1f9e4a_7.jpg BOLMVlrCIAA0e-6.png large.png BN3pX7tCQAEJARd.jpg large.jpg tumblr_mp63peg2B61r7viaro1_1280.jpg tumblr_mp5yezRGzF1r7viaro2_1280.png BOGzPwoCEAAIg2m.jpg large.jpg BOIkTZ6CEAMcqwr.jpg large.jpg 7313_439932366105601_2032769755_n.png df4d902ee74811e281f122000a1fbafb_7.jpg BPGJDGXCcAAhJqP.jpg large.jpg BPoXt-kCQAEs2XF.jpg large.jpg 72cd1b42f31211e2b55e22000a9f09fb_7.jpg tumblr_mqcu91tfLt1r7viaro1_1280.jpg tumblr_mqcu91tfLt1r7viaro2_1280.jpg tumblr_mqcu91tfLt1r7viaro3_1280.jpg tumblr_mqu7kpCJsv1roqz5ao1_1280.jpg tumblr_mqu7kpCJsv1roqz5ao2_1280.jpg tumblr_mqu7kpCJsv1roqz5ao3_500.jpg tumblr_mqu7kpCJsv1roqz5ao4_1280.jpg BRNLUcYCMAIF2sP.jpg large.jpg BROl5pBCcAAdBje.jpg large.jpg 118px-1b868483-fcb8-3963-9c6d-1ba7dc9379df.jpg Category:Actor images Category:Actor Galleries Category:Images Category:Photos Category:Photo gallery Category:Cast Category:Images of Nathan Kress